


Old Ladies, Not Flattened

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: For someone so extraordinarily unlucky, Shao Fei seems to have exceptional luck. (Unbeta'd)





	Old Ladies, Not Flattened

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you do this on purpose,” Tang Yi sighs as he rubs the seemingly sole unbruised spot on Shao Fei’s face - a patch of skin above his right eyebrow - with his thumb.

“Do…  _what_?” Shao Fei croaks. He tries to frown at Tang Yi but then he thinks better of it. It  _hurts_.

“Land your butt in a hospital bed -  _again_!” Tang Yi says, holding up a glass of water for Shao Fei to sip from.

“Why would I do something so  _idiotic_?” Shao Fei asks, bewildered, as he settles down again,  _ah-ah-ah-ing_ through a cramp in his back.

Tang Yi sets the glass aside and then he looks down at Shao Fei. “Because you know that the moment they tell me you’re here, I’ll drop everything and come running. And I’m aware of how…  _irritated_ you’ve been with my lack of time lately.”

This time Shao Fei frowns, well, at least he  _glares_. “I’m  _not_ childish!”

Tang Yi lifts his eyebrows, letting them speak for him.

“Alright, I’m not  _that_ childish,” Shao Fei grumbles, sliding deeper under the covers. He lifts his right arm, encased nicely in a pristine white cast, and wiggles his fingers unhappily. “Hospitals  _suck_.”

“I know,” Tang Yi agrees conciliatorily.

“ _Being_  in a hospital sucks,” Shao Fei adds even more grumpily.

“I know,” Tang Yi agrees again.

Looking sheepishly at Tang Yi, Shao Fei mumbles, “But I couldn’t let that guy flatten an old lady. Gosh, I hate drunk drivers. I hate idiots. I hate…  _cars_.” He doesn’t whine. Really, he  _doesn’t_.

Tang Yi smiles a little, squeezing Shao Fei’s cast-free left forearm, avoiding his scraped fingers. “I know.”

Shao Fei narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. “You’re in a way too agreeable mood today.”

“No need to kick you when you’re already down,” Tang Yi replies, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Thanks for that,” Shao Fei mutters dryly, his pout exaggerated by his split and swollen lower lip.

Now Tang Yi sighs and strokes Shao Fei’s unruly hair. “I’m just glad that for someone so extraordinarily  _un_ lucky, you seem to have exceptional luck.”

“How so?” Shao Fei asks, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier by the second, making it so hard for him to keep his eyes open.

“You’re alive,” Tang Yi responds softly, touching the tip of Shao Fei’s nose.

“There’s that,” Shao Fei agrees with a sigh. Then he mumbles, losing his fight with sleep, “Stay?”

“Always.”


End file.
